


The Distance of Space

by MiraculousMira10



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousMira10/pseuds/MiraculousMira10
Summary: Myra works aboard the vessel everyone wants to work on, The Enterprise. After a death of a family member, her day keeps getting worse and worse. After running into someone, her day began to get better, but that all changes when a certain being comes back to toy with the bridge crew





	The Distance of Space

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to reboot my Star Trek series because I wasn't proud of it and knew I could do better. I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter!

Myra silently walked along the corridor to her room. A message from home, and she couldn't help but expect the worse. After all, her mother was deadly sick and the doctors said it was any day now. What hurt was if her mother was about to die, or was dead already, she wouldn't be able to make it in time. She stood at her door for a second before it opened, god she loved the automatic doors, and sat down at her desk silently.

"Computer, display message from home, please," She said with a shaky voice.

She looked at the screen, and smiled at the image of her younger brother, Leo. He however, did not return the smile. He shook his head, and this was enough for her to burst into tears. At age 83, her mother was dead. 83. The average lifespan was over 100, and yet she was gone. Like a candle in the wind. Gone. It took her a few minutes to compose herself, and when she looked back at the screen, Leo had some tears in his eyes.

"H-how did she die? Did she feel any pain? When did she die?" She asked, suddenly needing so many answers to questions she hasn't thought she'd have to ask so soon.

Leo cracked a smile and wiped away a tear that spilled from his eyes, "She died in her sleep last night, completely peaceful and painless. We plan on cremating her, that alright with you?"

Myra nodded and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "Yeah, yeah, when will you do it, I'll try to make it?"

Leo sighed, "The thing is....we already did it,"

Myra stared at the screen in disbelief, "B-but-"

"Sorry, ok? We had to do it quickly. I have to go, bye!" He said before ending the message.

Myra took deep breaths, don't cry don't cry don't cry, and she started crying. She tried calming down, but it was to much to fast. It took a bit, but she finally regained her composure and washed her face. She gazed at her reflection, her eyes were a little puffy, put tea bags on them for a few minutes and boom, back to normal. She did so and boom, back to normal. She had to do something, anything. It was now night time on the ship, and of course she couldn't sleep with this news. She sighed and began pacing. Maybe the activity would make her tired? She used the replicator to make warm milk, and still that didn't help.

She groaned and before she knew it, the next work day started. She headed down and got to work, talking little to anyone. She must've looked like a train wreck, as people kept asking her if she was alright. Of course everytime she lied and said she was fine, but they wouldn't know, nor care.

Then came something unexpected, helm duty. Great. A room filled with some of Starfleet's most elite who would no doubt question if she was fine, especially since the ship's counselor, a betazoid named Deanna Troi, would be there. 

She ran a hand through her hair as she made her way down the hall. She turned around the corner, and bam! She walked right into Commander Lieutenant Data. She fell backwards but something grabbed her arm. She looked up as she stood up properly, and Data was still holding her arm. He let go and left before she could apologize.

She stood there for a second before continuing her walk to the bridge. Something told her this would be an interesting day.


End file.
